


Elven Love

by Superfanatural



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Amnsia, Angst, Complicated - Freeform, Elves, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fights, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Hurt, Love, Love Story, Mirkwood, Romance, Spiders, The elven king's halls, Winter, Winterfest, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanatural/pseuds/Superfanatural
Summary: You are found at the edge of Mirkwood by a young elven prince, who takes you in. Years later you and Legolas are good friends, but will it stay that way? When the Winterfest is arriving, you are realizing your feelings for Legolas and things might get complicated. Will your friendship get wracked? Or does love find its way?





	1. Day one of the Winterfest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to do something else then Supernatural fanfics. I'm huge fan of lotr and the hobbit, and love Legolas. The first chapter might be a little bit boring, but there will be more action and romance in the next chapters. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

_You slowly but surely slid of the leather saddle and fell down to the floor. Lying there unconscious, that was going to give you a bad headache when you woke up. You had let the horse here, seeking refuge. You were barely alive and breathing, but you made it._

_The edge of the forest had an entrance, six stone pillars that looked like trees stood on either side of a stone table, the Forest Gate. It looked like there hasn’t passed anyone in a long time, plants and thick strings of ivy, had wrapped themselves around the stone statues._

_Weed crawled all over the path that you could barely see anymore. Behind you the sun was setting over the big green meadow._

_You lay there lifeless, dying until an elf came, he was like around your age but it was hard to tell with elves. He looked at the girl, intrigued but cautiously, well aware of the danger._

_The young elf ling slowly walked towards you, he had no clue where you came from, or what you wanted. You had a dark green cloak on, underneath a long light green tunic with very light blue pants and black boots. He first gingerly lifted the cloak, trying not to awake you, to see if you had any sort of weapon on you._

_Strapped around your waist was a brown belt that held a dagger. He took hold of the hilt, dark green with  plant like engravings. But that movement seemed to have awoken you, and his arm was suddenly tightly gripped by your hand. You held on to the stranger for dear life, you knew you would die without his help._

_“Help me, please.” You pleaded weakly. Your strength was little, you hadn’t eaten in days, causing you to lose consciousness again._

You let another arrow fly through the air as it penetrated the head of a huge spider. You ran and jumped on a thick branch, taking another arrow and hitting one again. From the corner of your eye you saw your companion, killing one after another.

You shot one right in one of its six eyes, it screeched in pain, before it fell down. Jumping down from the thick branch you landed on a thinner one. You tried to keep your balance, the wood creaking underneath you.

 It was going to give in any minute, you carefully tried to step closer to the tree trunk, were it hopefully would be stronger. But of course you had no such luck. The branched snapped and you fell down into the massive and thick spider webs.

The webs caught you and prevented you from getting killed ,by falling on the ground and breaking your neck. The white substance stuck on you like honey, every time you moved more cobweb held you down.

In no time a spider would be here, and it would be draining you from your blood ,like a giant mosquito. Yeah you weren’t really waiting for that to happen, but you also didn’t want to show weakness by asking the others for help.

And especially not him, he would taunt you forever about this. But luck was not on your side, because from a distance you could see that a spider already had seen you.

You tried reaching for your dagger, but your arms were stuck, the spider was only a few feet away now. Coming at you, athletically running over the trees and webs with its eight legs. You cursed in yourself, you were too late, the brown spider hang over you.

He let out a loud screeched, maybe that was spider for ‘ _you’re going to die_!’  He unbarred its huge sharp stinger, that you would bet, probably hurt a lot. You closed your eyes and prepared for the worst, the sound of something impaling a spider’s head had never sounded more relieving.

The spider went limb and fell down sideways. Through the leaves of the trees fell a bundle of light, exactly in your face, you couldn’t see a thing. While you were trying to get out of the web, a figure stood in front of you. You couldn’t see him, but by his outlines you recognized him.

He reached out his hand for you to grab, you did so. Now having a more clear vision, you saw the familiar light blue eyes staring at you. Two strands  of long blond hair

“What are you smirking at?” Trying to sound angry but you secretly liked it. “I didn’t need saving, I had everything perfectly under control, Legolas.”

“I see, the spider that was about to devour you, was also under control?” He asked sarcastically, with a big grin over his face.

“Yes, it was.” You lied obviously, also smiling. He was beautiful, not that anyone couldn’t notice that. But as you were next to him, you really saw it. He was perfect, kind and sweet to you, but strong and skilled _._

 _Wow, you just did not think that_. You said to yourself. _Legolas and I are just friends, nothing more_. You had to remind yourself, but were you? You had always felt something for Legolas, but you thought it was just in a friendship kind of way, now you weren’t so sure.

 

* * *

 

 

You both climbed down to the ground. The group of elves that you were on this task with, had now assembled. You and Legolas walked over to the place where you had left the horses.

“Their numbers are growing and they are becoming more bolder. I fear soon the spiders will not be afraid of us anymore.” You looked at Legolas with fear in your eyes.

“We shall not let it come to that point, if we protect are borders and go on more attacks. We’ll be fine.” He reassured you, but he didn’t sound convinced of it.

“Let us go back.” He ordered in elvish to you and the rest of the elves. They all took their horses, Legolas jumped back on his white horse, most of the other horses were black and brown, which made him look even more like a leader.

Your horse was light grey, with white specks on its neck and dark grey mane. Tálagor was his name, what stood for Fast Foot, he is the horse that brought you here many years ago.

“I will not be going with you.” Legolas looked up at you, but he knew why. Today was the first day of HivreʽIsia, which translates to Winterfest. This fest lasts for three days, and begins with Yeartide, that was today, December 19th.

On this day, the first of the three, the elves reflected upon the last year and meditate. Which you always did in the woods, a special place you liked to go.

The second day was for wishing each other good luck and start preparing for the feast, that was on the last day. A big party was held, and every elf in Mirkwood would be there, dancing, drinking and celebrating.

“Stay save, and be back before dusk, you know what is out here in these woods.” Legolas reminded you, he always made sure you were save. You gave him a small nod, so did he and galloped away.

You turned your horse around from the group and started riding, you loved horse riding. It was very calming and freeing, but in these parts of the wood there wasn’t such thing. It was already winter, but snow did not lay on the ground. The dark trees that loomed over you, let nothing through, no snow, sunlight or fresh air.

This part of the forest was sickening, dark and unpleasant. And if you stayed there to long, there was a big chance you would not come out alive. Luckily for you, you knew the whole forest like the back of your head.

You rode to the edge line of the forest, were sunlight did creeped through the branches. Until you were there, the place where you were first found. You came here every year to remind yourself how lucky you were, and there was a part of you that hoped ,that maybe you would remember anything. Where you came from, your mom and dad, but could never recall those memories, like they didn’t even exist.

You walked up the little stairs, and looked around. It was still how it was years ago, through the entrance you saw the sun setting. You were lucky that it was Legolas who had found you out here, if not Thranduil would have never let you stay.

He wasn’t very fond of outsiders, especially not people that had no memory of where they came from. But Legolas persuade him, and made Mirkwood your home.

You stepped outside of the woods, which you did not do very often. A cold breeze flew through your hair, you closed your eyes and stood there inhaling the pure air. A smile grew wide on your face, that was what freedom felt like, no worries, no obligations just peace.

Sadly that moment didn’t last forever, you had to get back, else it wouldn’t be a pleasant night. You took Tálagor and strode back to the Elven King’s Halls.


	2. Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is waaaay too late and I'm super sorry, but I couldn't get into the feels and I only wanted to give you the best. Gosh I hope you like this!
> 
> And I made some minor changes to the previous chapter, the story is exactly the same only some errors I fixed. So that shouldn't bother you if you have already read that one and now this one.
> 
> Credit to: https://tvshowturtle.tumblr.com for the imagine I based this chapter on. ;)

Even though it was technically an Elven holiday, Legolas didn’t cease from forcing you to come to practice this morning. For decades you fought lethally with your own daggers, the weapons you have grown to master perfectly. But since the forest is growing darker and more monstrous creatures roamed your home, you reckoned that distant combat skills weren’t the worst thing to learn.

The occasional use of the standard Elven bow, that was given to you early on, wasn’t good enough to fight the ever growing darkness.

And thus a couple of months ago, you had reluctantly requested Legolas to give you archery lessons. If you had to learn it from someone, who more perfect than the master in arrow and bow himself? He of course had taken great pleasure in seeing you seeking for help, as you normally would never do, for you were too stubborn.

He had agreed that you acquired the practice and told you that he would help you. Unfortunately that meant rising before the sun even had, and waking up even when it was a holiday.

You were a little late for your appointment with Legolas and rushed outside, you sprinted to the horse stables took Tálagor and rode north.

When the trees gradually regained their auburn color back with frost covering the leaves, you knew you were getting nearer. You were galloping through the woods, as suddenly an arrow, that you barely missed, soared past your head.

You came to an abrupt halt, your breath uneven at the near death experience.

“You are late.” A voice from behind a tree spoke, before Legolas stepped out in to your view. His features showing no sign of weariness, as if he was awake for hours.

“You could have hit me with that arrow, nearly impaling my head.” You exclaimed a little dramatic.

“You know that arrow would have never hit you, only if it were my intentions.” He assured you, walking past you and beckoning you to follow him.

After you both walked in silence for a while, you saw you were near the edge of the wilderness. The Grey Mountains right in front of you, taking in the entire view as far as you could see to your right or left.

The snow covered the mountains, making them stand out even more against the red turning sky. The warm glow of sunrise shone upon Legolas’ perfect smooth hair, giving it an orange glow.

He seemed to be focused on his surroundings, listening to the birds chirping their morning song. But the only thing you could pay attention to was him, and how his eyes took everything in carefully. That was one of the things you liked most about him, how he paid attention to everything no matter how small or insignificant it may seem.

Before you even noticed you were staring at him intensely, he felt your gaze on him. After a few seconds his eyes fell upon yours, swiftly you averted your gaze to somewhere else. You knew you were caught, a soft blush spread across your cheek, luckily Legolas didn’t say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of walking, he came to a halt. You took out your bow, because there was no way you got to use Legolas’, his bow was something personal that he wouldn’t give to someone easily. Your bow was pretty simple, middle sized and dark brown wood that at the ends curled upwards.

Your archery skills had improved strongly over the months, and you were taking pleasure in Legolas’ company, it was a win-win.

At first you had to shoot at trees and then smaller targets, further and further away. Because you didn’t want to hurt animals, the moving target practice was when you were out hunting spiders.

You tried to focus on your target that was a few miles away, and even though your Elven sight helped plenty, it was still difficult. The fact that Legolas stood a few feet away, leaning casually against a tree, staring at you intensely didn’t help.

You couldn’t keep your thoughts together, with his gaze on you, you felt strangely self-conscious. Since when did you start caring about what Legolas thinks of you? It was a unknown and unwanted feeling.

You shot your arrow but knew immediately that it was a miss. You sighed in annoyance, this was the tenth time you couldn’t hit the target and it was getting on your nerves.

“What is bothering you? I can tell there is something that troubles your mind.” He squinted his eyes, as if he was trying to read your mind and find out what it was.

He as always was completely right, but you yourself couldn’t fathom what was going on inside you either. These last couple of months you had begun to question, your feelings towards your blond friend.

Your mind was way too often on him, distracting you from what you were supposed to do. At night, as you lay in bed you couldn’t push away the train of thoughts about him, his lips, his eyes and gentle touch.

You had never experienced anything like it and it was quite scarring. You cleared your throat and looked at anything but his eyes, that seemed to look right through you.

“I-I am alright.” You shrugged him off and turned around again, staring at the target.

You reached for another arrow and placed it on your bow, narrowing your eyes, because the sun was pointed directly in your face. You almost let the arrow fly when you suddenly felt Legolas standing next to you, very closely.

You took in a sharp breath, trying to pull all your focus to the target and not his presence. His hands gently grabbed hold of your waist and twisted your body a little to change your position to a better angle. You could feel his warm breath on your cold skin, his hands lingered on your hips.

“Breathe out steadily and slowly, loosen your hold on the arrow and let it find its mark.” He instructed you.

You let the arrow fly through the air and it perfectly pierced the faraway target. A smile crossed your face and looking over at Legolas, you found the same smile staring back at you. His hands slid off your body, but he remained his position next to you.

You dragged your tong over your bottom lip and looked in Legolas’ bright blue eyes that held the answers to everything. Your faces were merely inches away from each other, you felt your heart clench in your chest, a pleasantly warm feeling spread through your whole body.

Legolas’ eyes were fixed on your lips and if you didn’t know any better, you would say he wanted to kiss you.

 “Legolas, your father demands you attend to him immediately.” The last voice you wanted to hear at this moment rang a couple of feet away.

Whatever moment Legolas and you had shared was completely disrupted, by your least favorite elf in Mirkwood. Legolas’ face was back to its unreadable state again and without your notice the space between you had increased.

Tauriel, the woman behind the awfully timed interruption, sat on her horse. Her face showing complete innocence, but she knew all too well what she had done.

“Of course, I will be on my way.” Legolas answered and in one smooth motion he seated himself on his horse.

You couldn’t do anything but stare at the ground, you felt the burning of Tauriel looking down at you. Legolas gave you a quick nod and strode off, Tauriel following suit.

After a little more practice You returned to the Elven Halls, because everyone was deemed to put in some effort for the party preparations. Little did you know that tomorrow was going to be a wild and crazy night.

 

* * *

 

Your rivalry with the red headed elf began decades ago, with you coming to Mirkwood. She often showed she didn’t like you very much, but you had never understood. At first you didn’t notice, but she made it clear she didn’t want you here. She probably felt as if you were an intruder in her home, but you meant no harm.

One of the main reasons why she detested you was, because you became one of the elven hunters. You quickly discovered you had a passion for pushing your boundaries in fighting, and enjoyed your job. You liked the physical fighting rather than knitting by the fire.

She didn’t like that you were now potential competition, thus she always tried to prove herself and outdo you in everything. You didn’t saw her as an opponent, but the way she would fight you a little harder in one-on-one trainings then the others, said something.  

Being the hard worker, it payed off. After many years of intense training, to Tauriel’s outrage, you were rewarded a higher stand in the rank. The obvious resentment she then after held for you had never went away.

She started spreading gossips about you, causing nobody to really interfere with you, except for Legolas, he was the only one you could really trust. Now every time you took an interest or liking in anyone, Tauriel made sure she had them wrapped around her finger first. It made your life a little lonelier and it made you feel like you didn’t really fit in, that nobody wanted you.

Luckily the Elven Prince seemed to be more immune to her charms then the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I made Tauriel the bitch here, but I had to for plot sake. I hope you guys liked it, please leave kudos or a comment to let me know what you think.;)


	3. The Grand Feast of Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I might have mentioned somewhere that this was going to be a three chapter story. But fear not my children! It is probably going to be four chapters, Hooorah! And I know this was long over due, but I haven't given up on it at all. Enjoy this piece of fanfiction for another chapter!

The feast was half an hour away of starting, the gown you were supposed to wear still lay spread out on your bed. For some reason you were nervous, which was something you didn’t experience a lot. You realized you had been feeling like that of late, but at the moment you couldn’t stop walking in circles.

Unlike many women who made their own clothing, you had been too busy with training to make time for such thing, so you had it made. A special event like this that drew in the entire Elven community, required a special dress.

It was made of special Elven thread that was woven into a fabric that was light and delicate, but still warm for a chilling winters night. The long sleeves stretched out to reach even your knuckles, the neckline formed into a deep V-neck that was modest enough for a feast like this. A silver line was threaded into it with fine subtlety that formed a curling pattern. Your hair was made into a complicated bread with silver strings through it, who came together on your forehead.   

After thoroughly looking at yourself in the mirror, you had to admit that you looked stunning. It wasn’t often that you took the liberty of wearing beautiful things and now that you did, you were happy with the end result.

A thought crossed your mind that made you worry, Legolas. Would he like it? What a stupid question you thought to yourself, why would you care what he thinks. Sure he’s your friend, but whether or not he would like it you should be content yourself, Y/N. You look fabulous and no one was going to tell you otherwise, not even Legolas.

You headed out to the grand feast room that was made for the Winterfest celebration and other special occasions. It lay on one of the top floors of the Elven Halls, your chambers where located on the ground level causing you to have to take many winding stairs up.

When you arrived the massive open floor, the level was already crowded with elves in their finest clothes. The underground was made entirely out of one big disk of a huge tree trunk, like a slice of a banana only a hundred times bigger. As most of the Elven Halls, except for personal chambers and lower levels, the room had no walls. And if you looked over the edge of the floor you could see the web of paths and chambers, which formed the entire realm, underneath you.

Since it only was a few rare times a year that you came up here, you took your time taking in the miraculous city below. When a horn was blown from the middle of the room, commanding everyone to be silent. You turned around and saw that the crowed had dispersed itself, to form one big ring at the edges of the space, making the middle visible for everyone.

In the center of the big tree where its first circles should be, was now a hole carven in like a bowl. In that basin blazed a white fire with blue sparks flying off in the air at the end of its flames. In front stood King Thranduil emitting a demand of respect and obedience he always radiated. Without saying a word the entire crowd bowed as if one, to their king.

“Arise my kindred.” He gestured his hand up. “Tonight will mark the end of Winterfest, but brings forth the beginning of a new season. Many we have seen, nonetheless beautiful as always they will be. But perils lurk in the shadows, dark things are stirring and safety is needed. Thus I advise you not to go out into the woods on your own and without notice.”

“Fear not, for I have kept you safe for long and tend to do so for another long time. For now let us celebrate and thank nature for all its glory and gifts. Here by do I, Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm, give my grace to the pale fire of Winter.” He raised his cup and poured its silver like liquid into the pit, the flames immediately roared up and lightened the room brighter in a flash.

It was now that you could really see the place about you. The stone beams that resembled trees rose to the roof and in between the grooves a bright blue light flowed, like water in veins of leaves. In the middle of the roof a circle was cloven out where a full moon was seen through, around the edges branches of threes framed the hole.

The music started and around the fire elves were dancing along to the music. At your right a table full with delicious snacks and ferrous drinks, many containing liquor, stood. You took a cup of your own and walked with it to the fire, giving your respects. You turned around and searched for Legolas, but you couldn’t find him in the crowd.

 After many drinks that were needed to get you a bit more loose, you started to dance along the music. Joining the group which was dancing together, tapping your feet and clapping your hands simultaneously, caused it to be even more fun. At the end of the one of many songs you laughed and went to get another drink.

“My lady, you look as beautiful as the morning I first found you.” You heard a soft voice saying, when you turned around your hopes were right and Legolas bowed before you. He was cloaked in noble clothing as he usually did at events. The front strains of his hair braided and merged as one at the back.

“Thank you kindly, my prince.” You jokingly said while curtsying. After many years Legolas and you forgot the royal things, and only in public acted rightfully.

“May I say that the blueness of your dress compliments your fairness even more.” He smirked and even though it’s hard to detect with elves, you guessed he had drunken quite some.

“Would you allow me to have this dance with you, Y/N.” He held out his hand. “Of course.” You took his hand and he lead you to the middle of the room, where people were still dancing merrily. Your long gown swirled about your feet as you stepped along the music in gracious movements.

You watched as a smile played over Legolas’s lips while dancing with you, and you couldn’t help but do the same. And even though you tried to hide it well, a blush made your cheeks red every time your hands would touch or your bodies were pressed together.

As you spun around you caught a fast glimpse of the king, his icy eyes were set on you and his expression told you he wasn’t pleased in the slightest. Your smile faltered and the image worried your mind for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

 

The moon was long out of site of the open roof window, but the feast was still merrily going on. The musicians took a short break and after that much dancing around, you felt you needed one too. You were still a little out of breath, when you felt Legolas taking your hand into his.

“Let us seek a place more quiet.” He whispered to you and pulled you after him. You left the feast and walked down some stairs that crossed passed each other intricately. After a few minutes you came in a very peaceful space where not many elves were found, merely passing through.  

Taking a curling path to the left, remoting you even more from the others, you came to a halt. The sound of rushing water was hard to ignore, but it wasn’t so loud you had to yell at each other. A balcony marked the end of the small passage way, stopping right in front of a waterfall that plunged down into the lower cellars.

“This water flows from both the Forest River and the Enchanted River. Be careful you would not want to touch it, the magic in this water may be dulled but it is still enchanted.” Legolas told you, as you gaped at the falling water.

You felt his gaze linger on you, slowly you turned your head to meet his sharp blue eyes. You two stood there watching each other, like it was the most natural thing in the world. You saw his eyes slowly lowering down to your lips, wondering carefully.

“Legolas.” You breathed, it barely came out of your mouth at all. You were completely terrified to say what you were going to say, but half of you didn’t even know what you were doing. “Something has been bothering my mind of late.”

“I know we have been good friends for all our lives and I am grateful for that. But I cannot help but sense this change in my feelings towards you. And I know how your father thinks of me, I see the way he looks at me when I am around you.” His brows furrowed at that sentence and he averted his gaze to the water.

You sighed as you tried to recompose yourself, your emotions running around like crazy. You know why this was such a hard thing to say, because it was real.

“I tried, but my mind cannot be silenced any longer. Legolas, my feelings for you have grown into more than a friendship.” A relieve fell of your lungs, but the anticipation still made the air thick. He shut his eyes and this time you didn’t know if it was a good sign or a bad one.

“Y/N. You have been a faithful companion. But I fear that that is as far as my feelings reach for you,” You let out a big breath, a tear escaped your eye but you quickly whipped it away. “I am sor- ” His apology was cut off when a guard came running in.

“My Prince, Y/N, I am sorry to bother you. But the foul spiders have raided the entrance hall and making their way to the throne room, we need your attention quickly!” The elf men said completely out of breath.

You whipped away the remaining tears and put on your battle face. You ran as fast as you could to the battlefield, Legolas and the guard next to you.

When you arrived you couldn’t believe what you saw, a blazing fray awaited you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, because damn I did! I loved writing it and the old speech (which I believe killed in this chapter, to say so myself) and the describing part. I got the inspiration to start again, because I am reading the Lotr books now. Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> It was a lot of fun writting this, the old speech was a challange, but I hope you liked it. If you did please leave kudos or comment to let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
